dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Quadraplex T-3000 Computer
The Quadraplex T-3000 Computer ''' (also simply known as the '''Computer or Computress) is Dexter's computer that oversees the running of the lab and has a personality of its own. Appearance Computer is a big blue computer with a screen and a green line going across it that wobbles like an oscilloscope when she speaks. Personality "Computer" is an advanced AI capable of some degree of genuine emotion and human-like behavior, however she is strictly loyal to Dexter and follows his every command. However she has shown that she might not think of Dexter too highly as seen in Game for a Game, where she acknowledged that Dexter was cruel and egotistical when compared to the spirited and friendly Dee Dee. In the same episode she also showed to posses very mature wisdom and a good conscience, strangely human-like traits for a mere AI. She will also not act unless ordered/suggested to by Dexter or someone else, as even when Dexter was misplaced in space, she made no effort to rescue him until Dee Dee inquired about his location, showing that her level of personal thinking might be limited. Nonetheless she still cares for Dexter as well as her own safety and appears to fear Dee Dee's destructive "playtime". In Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall, Computer (renamed Computress) is given far more human-like characteristics and actually shows to be capable of feeling love, especially towards the likes of Professor Utonium. Biography ''Dexter's Rival Dexter refers to his computer as "my love" or "my dear," given that she has female programming. In the episode Dexter's Rival, Dexter seemed to be in love with her but it would seem unlikely because Dexter has loved other girls before. Critical Gas In this episode, Dexter tells Computer that he'll have to do a "permanent system shutdown" because of his supposedly imminent death. Average Joe When Dexter's teacher Mr. Luzinsky tells him that computers grade intelligence tests, he adds that computers never make mistakes. Shocked and upset, Dexter heads home to tell Computer he loves her and shuts the entire laboratory down. Game for a Game Computer was assisting her role as a scoreboard for all of the games Dexter and Dee Dee were playing. After the lab blows up due to Dexter's poor sportsmanship, Computer tells Dexter the cold truth, however, Dexter dismisses her speech and orders her to make him a sandwich, which she does...literally. Sis-Tem Error Dee Dee turned off the electricity in Dexter's Lab and she had to control all the inventions and pretend to be computer. Voice Over A malfunction causes Computer to express different voices each time Dexter attempts to fix it, such as a comedian voice which constantly mocked him, a sexy voice that made him increasingly nervous, a voice similar to boxing announcer Michael Buffer, and Dee Dee's voice. Dexter cannot cope with this, and it eventually gives him laryngitis. Gallery QuadraplexT3000Computer.png|Computer during seasons 1 - 2 ComputerCentralProcessor1stDesign.png|Computer's central processor in "Dexter's Rival" ComputerCentralProcessor.png|Computer's central processor in "Critical Gas" ComputerCore.png|Computer and her central processor in "Average Joe" ComputerShutdown.png|Computer's shutdown switch in "Dexter's Rival" ComputerShutdown2.png|Computer's shutdown button in "Critical Gas" QT3000Computer.png|Computer's simpler design in seasons 3 - 4 Computress FF.png|Quadraplex T-3000 Computer's android body as seen in the online game ''Fusion Fall ComputerFusionFall.png|Computer's in-game appearance. CFF7C9B8-03E3-41EF-9D6E-2962FAFBEB52.jpeg|Stand-Up Comic Computer F0706BB4-7D79-43E6-ADFF-488EA422570B.jpeg|Sexy Computer 797F76D1-A077-455A-9AD9-4AB121853BA7.jpeg|Movie Phone Computer 8EF234DE-41F1-4D6D-BF24-35465D9DC4C9.jpeg|Rumble Computer 850E2959-5AE0-4077-BF30-8905C3F6728E.jpeg|Spanish Computer 43A50E69-9978-4E2C-88B6-902C24C391A1.jpeg|Robin Leach Computer Site Navigation Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Dexter's Inventions Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters Category:FusionFall Characters Category:Heroes